


глоток свежего воздуха

by neofinity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disco, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Flirty Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, They barely know each other, seokmin just wanted to get some fresh air
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neofinity/pseuds/neofinity
Summary: они просто встретились в клубе на дискотеке и что-то кажется пошло не по плану.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 10





	глоток свежего воздуха

**Author's Note:**

> меня просто жмыхнуло из-за вот этой фотографии потому что во-первых нереально красиво, во-вторых что это вообще такое. ну и ретро концепт!! ретро концепт!!!!  
> https://twitter.com/finite_inkant/status/1318988526415974410

Лакированные туфли, уложенные волосы, немного парфюма. Любимая рубашка лимонного цвета, суббота, дискотека в клубе и теплый весенний вечер. Сокмин смотрит на себя в зеркало, поправляя прическу и ворот рубашки. Возможно, сегодня даже пройдет что-то вроде свидания, раз уж одна из девушек его друга позвала с собой свою подругу, чтобы познакомиться. Он накидывает пиджак небесно-голубого цвета, такого же, как и штаны с ровно выглаженными стрелками, последний раз осматривает свое отражение и наконец выходит из комнаты. 

Их компания встречается возле входа в клуб, где уже собрались машины и куча других студентов. На стене у двери плакат с объявлением про сегодняшнюю дискотеку. Обилие смеха и разговоров. Внутри громкая музыка то джаза, то рок-н-ролла. Выступает какая-то группа. В клубе полно народу, горят множество лампочек, вращается диско-шар, рассыпая осколки света по стенам и лицам. Девушки в платьях с пышными юбками, парни в ярких костюмах. Повсюду чувствуется дух молодости, веселья и алкоголя. Сокмин глазами наконец отыскивает свободный столик. Ну как свободный, за ним сидит только один парень и не похоже, что он ждёт кого-то, так что Сокмин решает, что стоит попробовать поговорить с ним.  
Стул развернут спинкой к столу, рыжий парень с маллетом сидит на нем вальяжно, опершись рукой о стол, рассматривая толпу. Он жует жвачку и вертит зажигалку в руках.  
-Прости, столик занят?  
Парень оценивающе осматривает его с головы до ног, усмехается.  
-А что?  
Сокмин держит руки в карманах брюк, вглядываясь в лицо парня и понимая, что перед ним Сунён, с которым они уже пересекались пару раз в кампусе, вспоминая, что он вроде играет на гитаре в какой-то группе и на этом, пожалуй, всё.  
-Девушка ждёт, а ты тут вроде как один сидишь.  
-О, так ты меня с кем-то познакомить хочешь?  
-С чего бы это?  
Сунён выдувает и лопает пузырь из жвачки, все также продолжая улыбаться.  
-Ну не знаю, я вроде как весь такой классный, а сижу один, вдруг тебе меня жаль стало.  
Сокмин начинает раздражаться, и, наклоняясь ближе к сидящему парню, чтобы не пришлось перекрикивать музыку, отвечает:  
-Слушай, у меня вроде как свидание намечается, может всё-таки освободишь столик?  
-А я уж думал ты меня поцеловать собираешься, - развязно произносит Сунён, чувствуя, как его хватают за ворот рубашки, улыбаясь в ответ на это.  
Он резко встает из-за чего они оказываются нос к носу друг к другу.  
-Что ж ты за кавалер такой, раз даже позаботиться об этом заранее не смог, - договаривает он и зависает, глядя на губы Сокмина.  
-Освободи столик, пожалуйста.  
-А если я не хочу? Может лучше ты просто составишь мне компанию, а? - Сунён облизывает свои губы, наконец отрывая взгляд от чужих и Сокмин, перехватив его направление, сжимает ворот рубашки еще крепче, а затем отпускает и толкает парня в плечо.  
-Воу, парень, полегче, - вскидывает руки Сунён, - так уж и быть, развлекайся. Он подмигивает, делая пистолетик и теряется в толпе.

Они пересекаются взглядами ещё несколько раз за этот вечер. Сталкиваются у бара, Сунён уводит ту самую девушку, с которой якобы пришёл Сокмин потанцевать, ехидно улыбаясь при этом. Сунён наблюдает за Сокмином, стоя у стены возле сцены, засматриваясь на его движения и особенно на его ноги в этих невозможно красивых голубых брюках. 

Вечер - ода юности и веселью. Музыканты сменяют друг друга, пары на танцполе меняются партнерами. В помещении жарко, весело, душно и утомляюще. Спустя несколько танцев подряд с разными девушками Сокмин вываливается из клуба. Растрепанный, запыхавшийся, с румянцем на щёках, с расстегнутой на ещё одну пуговицу рубашкой. Вдыхает полной грудью свежий воздух, расправляет плечи, разминая шею.  
-Что, уже натанцевался? - язвительно спрашивает кто-то справа от него. Сокмин поворачивает голову и видит того самого парня, с которым они чуть не сцепились из-за столика. “Сунён, кажется”, - нечетко проносится у него в голове. Тот самый Сунён стоит на углу здания, безуспешно пытаясь разжечь сигарету в зубах.  
-Ты ещё и куришь, - морщится Сокмин, тем не менее подходя к нему ближе.  
-Тебе-то какое дело, - усмехается тот в ответ, выдыхая наконец табачный дым. Сокмин подходит к нему и отнимает у него сигарету от губ, выкидывая ее на асфальт и раздавливая ботинком.  
-Что, есть идея получше чем занять рот? - все так же нахально спрашивает Сунён, вглядываясь в лицо другого парня.  
-Здесь нельзя курить, - Сокмин машет рукой в направлении запрещающего знака и поднимает взгляд на Сунёна. И что-то ломается во внезапно возникшей тишине.

Сунён его целует. За всё. За каждый раз, когда видел его в колледже и не мог даже подойти познакомиться. За каждую улыбку. За каждое несказанное друг другу привет. За его его лицо. За фигуру и бедра. И за красивые губы на которые он засмотрелся в очередной раз. Он никак не ожидает того, что его самого притянут за ворот, отвечая на этот внезапный поцелуй. У Сокмина не просто красивые губы, они приятные на ощупь и сухие из-за того что тот постоянно их облизывает. Они заходят немного за угол дома и Сунён прижимает Сокмина к холодной кирпичной стене. Они оба пьяны и нетрезво мыслят. Тяжелое дыхание Сокмина, который всё еще не успел передохнуть после танцев. Влажный язык Сунёна у него на губах. Его вжимают его в стену, углубляя поцелуй, одна рука заползает под пиджак и ложится на талию. Приглушенная музыка из клуба прорывается сквозь окна, свежий ветер играется с волосами, тканью рубашек, ворошит деревья. Сунён ненадолго прерывает поцелуй, хватая Сокмина за бедро, поднимая его ногу, закидывая на себя. Сокмин лишь может положить свои руки Сунёну на плечи, притягивая его голову к себе. Бедра, на которые он засматривался весь вечер, на ощупь мягкие и упругие. Поцелуй глубокий, долгий и горячий. Сокмин не понимает, что происходит, у него кружится голова и возникает какое-то щекочущее ощущение в животе. Он ощущает тепло и жар чужого тела, прохладную стену за спиной, и как Сунен спускается поцелуями от подбородка к шее. Дышать становится всё тяжелее, он закидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену, и Сунён целует вены на его шее, слегка прикусывает кожу у ключицы, которая выглядывыет из-за раскрытого ворота рубашки. Рука на бедре, чужое бедро упирается ему в пах, кожа у ключиц тонкая и нежная, губы у Сунёна мягкие и влажные, рука на талии комкает ткань его любимой рубашки. У Сокмина темнеет в глазах и окончательно сбивается дыхание, он чувствует, что стоять на одной ноге становится все тяжелее и что он сейчас упадет, несмотря на то, что Сунён придавливает его весом своего тела и держит за талию и ногу. Сунён тоже чувствует, как тяжелеет тело Сокмина и как неровно он дышит поэтому он возвращается обратно к лицу Сокмина, целуя его еще раз в губы, в последний раз, глубоко и долго, так что Сокмин шумно вздыхает, когда ему наконец дают дышать. Сунён отпускает ногу и опирается лбом парню в грудь, все так же держась за талию. Сокмин тяжело сползает по стене вниз, садясь на корточки, положив голову на колени, свесив голову вниз. Сунён зарывается рукой в волосах, запрокидывая голову назад, выдыхая в звездное небо. Какое-то время они молчат. Сунен подает ему руку, помогая встать. Они встречаются взглядом, и Сокмин заходится нервным смехом, прикрывая глаза рукой, отворачиваясь от Сунёна.  
-Вышел передохнуть, подышать свежим воздухом, блин.  
Сунён лишь качает головой и тихо смеется.  
-Если захочешь - знаешь, где меня найти, - говорит он ему, засовывая в руку бумажку с адресом. - А я, пожалуй, домой пойду. Он салютует Сокмину, и, сложив руки в карманы, идёт в сторону общежитий. Сокмин смеется, снова оседая на землю. Наконец, отдышавшись, заходит обратно в клуб.


End file.
